Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. JP-A-9-77339 describes a related art image forming apparatus. In fixing an image formed on the sheet in the related art image forming apparatus, because heat and pressure are applied on the sheet, there is a phenomenon called a curl in which the image fixed sheet is deformed or curved. As a means for preventing the sheet in a curled state from being discharged onto a sheet discharging tray, the related art image forming apparatus includes a pressing member that presses the sheet at a position which is upstream of the sheet discharging tray in a discharging direction.
The pressing member is provided in a discharge path of the sheet which is directed towards the sheet discharging tray, and elastically oscillates by receiving a pressing force from the sheet. And an elastic restoring force of the pressing member is applied as the pressing force for correcting the curl to the sheet while the sheet passes by the pressing member.